Halo No Natsuko
by BlueBabe101
Summary: A girl from the future comes to warn The Ronin Warriors about an enemy that is going to destroy them. The enemy is Tapla's son. Who is this girl and what is her secret? Will The Ronins get win the battle?


Halo No Natsuko  
By: ShadesOfBlue*  
  
  
  
Chapter I (One)  
  
Natsuko Kaouji walked through the woods quietly, hoping not to destrub the  
Ronins sleeping in the house she was staring at.   
Natsuko had been lonely for years, hiding her secrets from the world.  
The wind spoke to her. It brushed her cheeks and lips. It swayed through her hair  
giving her a secure feeling.   
"The Ronins are awake," she said quietly watching a few lights turn on.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
Rowen sat up from bed and turned on his light to see Sage awake also.  
"Do you feel it, too?" asked Rowen.  
"Yeah, what do you think it is? We already defeted Talpa," said Sage.  
"Its not evil though, Sage," said Rowen.  
"Do you feel that guys?" asked Cye opening the door.  
"What do you think it is?" asked Ryo walking into the room and sitting on  
Rowen's bed.  
"You guys, someones outside. Watching us," said Kento walking into the room  
and to the Window, pointing to a girl.  
"Its just a girl," said Ryo.  
"Kayura was just a girl," said Sage.  
"Good point," said Cye.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
Natsuko watched as Kento of the Hardrock stared at her.  
"What is he doing? I know he noticed me, and told everyone, but he is still  
staring. You would think that he would stop by now," thought Natsuko.  
She looked down at her right side to see her wolf, Kumo. She smiled.  
"Thats why," she said out loud.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
"What does she look like, Kento?" asked Cye.  
"I can't tell. She's in the shadows. I can only see her outline and her wolf,"  
"Wolf? Are you sure she isn't in danger?" asked Sage.  
"The wolf is just standing by her side. It looks tame to me,"  
White Blaze growled and jumped out of the open window.  
"White Blaze!" they all yelled running hopping out of the window.  
Cye, Kento, Rowen, Ryo, and Sage landed on the roof, then hopped down from  
the roof to the ground. They started after White Blaze as he ran the length of the lawn and  
at the girl.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
"Kumo! Go!" yelled Natsuko pointing at White Blaze.  
Kumo jumped out of the shadows and growled at White Blaze.  
Kumo had white fur with glowing green eyes. Kumo stood at least 3'5". Her tail  
was hanging down. Kumo teeth were shiny white and long like fangs.  
Natsuko stepped from the shadows and stood a foot behind Kumo.  
Natsuko had long blue hair and bangs that went to her eyebrows. Her eyes were  
purple that shinned in the moonlight. Her cheeks and lips were rosy red. Her ears had  
little opal earings. She was wearing a mid thy high white dress, with long sleves and a  
black coat that went to her stomach over top. She was wearing black boots. Her skin was  
a soft light peach color. She looked about 14.  
White Blaze stopped in his tracks and stared at Kumo, growling.  
"Who are you?" asked Cye stopping behind White Blaze.  
"I am Natsuko Kaouji," she said bowing. "This is Kumo," she said pointing to the  
wolf in front of her.  
"What do you want?" asked Rowen. "Why are you here?"  
"I don't want anything. I am here to warn you," said Natsuko.  
"Warn us about what?" asked Sage.  
"Kataki. He has come for you armors," said Natsuko.  
"How do you know we have armors?" asked Ryo.  
"Anubis told me,"  
"Anubis? Where did you come from?"  
"Why do you ask so much questions? I am here to help you, not destroy you," said  
Natsuko.  
"We're sorry," said Cye. "Why don't you come in?"  
"Thank you," she said back to Cye.  
The Ronin's headed inside to Mia's house followed by Natsuko.  
"Can you tell us about Kataki?" asked Ryo sitting down on one of the couches.  
"He is Talpa's son and has come from a different time and place to destroy you  
and get your armors. Just like Talpa, he wants to rule this world. He could not do it in his  
own time. So he has come to do so. I have come from that time and place to tell you,"  
"Why didn't you just the Ronins in your time?" asked Kento.  
"They're isn't any, Kento. They have died and the Armors have gone since no one  
is skilled enough to use them. I was lucky and I have gotten an armor," said Natsuko.  
"What armor?" asked Sage.  
"Your armor, Halo," said Natsuko. "Anubis said the armor would suit me well.  
Though, I didn't get what he said after,"  
"What did he say?" asked Cye.  
"He said 'Your wisdom is beyond what you need. Use everything you've got. Use  
your Trust, Wisdom, Virtue, Life, and Justice. Put them together and see what you've got.  
And remember, The grass is always greener on the other side'. Do you get it?"  
"Not really," said Sage.  
Natsuko looked at her watch. "I better be going. Isamuji and Mitsuyo are going to  
be worried,"  
"Who are they?" asked Rowen.  
"My brothers. They also have armors. Torrent and Wildfire." she smiled and stood  
up. "Bye,"  
"You can come back whenever you want," said Ryo.  
"Thank you very much," said Natsuko.   
Natsuko whispered a word and she disapeared with Kumo.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
"I'm home," said Natsuko to Isamuji.  
"Good, Father has awoken and almost noticed you were gone," said Isamuji.  
"He isn't happy of what has happened to Mother," said Mitsuyo.  
Isamuji had light blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a  
red shirt with no sleeves. His large muscles were showing. He had a sweatband on his  
head and he was wearing black boots.  
Mitsuyo had red hair and green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a light blue  
shirt with no sleeves. His large muscles were also showing. He had a sweatband on his  
head like Isamuji and was wearing black boots.  
"I'm going to go spy on him," said Natsuko walking out the door.  
She stuck her head around the corner of her fathers room to hear him talking to a  
glowing orb.  
"I'm trying to scare them away into your cluthes Kataki master,"  
She gasped.  
"Has it succeded yet?" asked Kataki, his face appearing int he orb.  
"No. I might have to go to extreme measures and just pour the powder on them,"  
"Do it soon. I need them to fight against The Ronin Warriors. They will be more  
than they can handle,"  
"Yes master, tonight,"  
Natsuko stopped spying. "Why has he done this?" she asked in a whisper to  
Kumo.  
He growled in response.  
Natsuko walked back into her room.  
"Whats the matter?" asked Isamuji.  
"Hes going to try and turn us to Kataki's side," said Natsuko.  
"Stop joking. Thats not true," said Mitsuyo.  
"I swear! Its what I saw. He wants us evil!"  
"Stop imaging things. Dad is not going to do that,"  
"But..." she sighed. "Maybe your right. I could have just been seeing things,"  
"You probaly just saw dad talk to himself for something,"  
The three hopped into their beds and went to sleep.  
Fuyuji crept into his children's room. "You are going to work for Kataki now,"  
He poured magical dust on Isamuji and Mitsuyo and started to pour it on Natsuko.  
She woke up and screamed, waking her brothers.  
"I was right!" she yelled wakking the dust out of her fathers hand.  
"Kill her!" yelled Fuyuji.  
Isamuji and Mitsuyo jumped up in the air, going into their sub-armors.  
"No," she whispered.  
Fuyuji ran towards her with his swords, slashing at her with every chance he got.  
Natsuko dodged and punched.  
"I don't want to," she yelled jumping up into the air.   
The sky turned dark and a green light surrounded her and her sub-armor was put  
on.  
She punched and kicked her brothers and fathers till she acked with pain.  
"Have you had enough?" asked Isamuji.  
She winced at his words but kept a straight face. "Seiun!" she yelled disapearing.  
She walked slowly through the woods.  
"They did say I could come when I wanted. But this is low, coming the same  
night," she laughed.  
She limped to the door and rang the door bell.  
`^*!~-_-~!*^`  
"I'll get it," said Sage walking to the door. "Natsuko?"  
-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~-----~  
Hallo All! I hope you liked it. If I get good reveiws I'll go on with Chapter II. Thanks for reading!  
Will Natsuko's Father and Brothers follow her all the way to the past, just to find Her? Will Natsuko tell them her father is evil? And her brothers? What will The Ronin Warriors do? 


End file.
